1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and particularly, to a refrigerator capable of being simply manipulated, and capable of preventing a temperature change at an inner space thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
As well known, a refrigerator is an apparatus for freshly storing food items in a frozen or cooled state.
The refrigerator may include a body having a cooling chamber, a door for opening or closing the cooling chamber, and a refrigerating cycle device for providing cool air to the cooling chamber.
The refrigerating cycle device may be configured as a vapor-compression type one including a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for radiating a refrigerant, an expander for depressurization-expanding a refrigerant, and an evaporator for evaporating a refrigerant by absorbing peripheral latent heat.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the refrigerator includes a body 10 having a cooling chamber 20 therein, and a cooling chamber door 24 for opening or closing the cooling chamber 20.
The cooling chamber 20 may include a freezing chamber 21 and a refrigerating chamber 31.
For instance, the freezing chamber 21 and the refrigerating chamber 31 may be spaced from each other in upper and lower directions of the body 10.
For instance, the freezing chamber 21 may be provided at an upper side of the body 10, whereas the refrigerating chamber 31 may be provided below the freezing chamber 21.
A refrigerating cycle device (not shown) for providing cool air to the cooling chamber 20 may be provided at the body 10.
A cooling chamber door 24 for opening or closing the cooling chamber 20 may be provided on the front surface of the body 10.
For instance, the cooling chamber door 24 may be configured to be rotatable with respect to the body 10.
The cooling chamber door 24 may include a freezing chamber door 25 for opening or closing the freezing chamber 21, and a refrigerating chamber door 35 for opening or closing the refrigerating chamber 31.
Shelves 27 may be provided in the freezing chamber 21.
Shelf supporting portions 28 for supporting the shelves 27 may be provided in the freezing chamber 21.
A plurality of shelves 37 for partitioning the inside of the refrigerating chamber 31 in upper and lower directions may be provided in the refrigerating chamber 31.
Shelf supporting portions 38 for supporting the shelves 37 may be provided in the refrigerating chamber 31.
The shelf supporting portions 28 and 38 of the freezing chamber 21 and the refrigerating chamber 31 may be protruding from the inner wall surfaces of the freezing chamber 21 and the cooling chamber 31, and may extend back and forth.
However, the conventional refrigerator may have the following problems.
Firstly, when the cooling chamber door 24 is open, external air having a relatively higher temperature is introduced into the cooling chamber 20. This may cause food items stored in the cooling chamber 20 to be badly influenced (e.g., lowering of freshness) due to the high temperature of the external air. Especially, since the temperature difference between the freezing chamber 21 and the outside is relatively large, the external air may be introduced into the freezing chamber 21 more drastically.
Food items stored in the freezing chamber 21 have a relatively low temperature. Accordingly, if the food items come in contact with the external air, they may be badly influenced by the high temperature of the external air.